Quirky Misadventures of Soldine the Cyborg
Quirky Misadventures of Soldine the Cyborg (QMSC for short) is a YouTube video series created by SarisKhan. Overview QMSC is a mixed action/comedy series of YouTube videos. It tells the story of Soldine, a RED Soldier cyborg who together with Orangeman, a fellow monster hunter, fights numerous evil TF2 Freaks to protect the citizens of Evo City. As the conflict continues, new allies and enemies emerge to participate. Cast Soldine and Allies (and Handsome Rogue).png|From left to right: Handsome Rogue, Madic, Energineer, Soldine, Orangeman, Ghost, Major Scout Guy and Medizard. The Mastermind and Minions.png|From left to right: ZomScout, ZomHeavy, the Mastermind Vagineer, Robosol, ZomSpy, ZomSniper and ZomPyro. Dr. Schad and Minions.png|Back row: the Aberrants. Middle: Dr. Schadenfreude and Cryo. Front row: Golem, Shriek, Destroyer and Razor. Plot Episode 1 Soldine takes a walk in gm_bigcity and heads to a grocery to buy a watermelon. However, much to his chagrin, he finds that a Combine Elite has already bought the fruit. When the Elite attempts to order Soldine around, the enraged cyborg kills him. The episode ends with G-Man looking at the camera saying "metlegenn?". Episode 2 A horde of zombies has ambushed a HECU unit that protected the outskirts of the Evo City. Soldine is sent to deal with the threat and find potential surivors. When on the spot, he quickly eliminates the horde. Meanwhile, the last HECU trooper is found and slaughtered by a BLU Vagineer. Episode 3 A small squad of HECU scuffles with the Mastermind in cp_granary, but is eventually massacred. Soldine comes to the scene and engages the malformed Engineer into a duel. After a brief but intense battle the Mastermind gains the upper hand and causes Soldine to explode, severely damaging him. Soon afterward the cyborg's teammates come and retrieve his broken body. Episode 4 The RED Engineer, Soldine's teammate, rebuilds the heavily damaged cyborg at his secret underground warehouse and upgrades him into a formidable monster hunter. Episode 5 Handsome Rogue appears in Evo City and starts to wreak havoc. The RED Sniper, who is on the spot, calls Soldine to help him. The cyborg comes to the city and promptly engages the evil Freak into a brutal, protracted fight. Even though Rogue goes all out against Soldine, thanks to the timely intervention of Spyper, he is eventually killed by Soldine's Thunder Punch. Episode 6 Orangeman battles Madic in the latter's mountain laboratory, but is ill-equipped for the task and ends up swallowed whole by the crazed ex-Medic. Soon, Soldine is transported to the place by HECU in order to pacify Madic. The two fight furiously throughout the entire laboratory, and while Madic proves to be a formidable foe, in the end he loses and surrenders after having explained his origin. Orangeman is freed from his stomach. While Madic is being transported to the Evo City Correctional Facility, Orangeman thanks Soldine and begins their friendship. Episode 7 Soldine, Orangeman and a large squad of HECU troopers are deployed to a quarantined sector of Evo City. They are tasked with eliminating the rampaging zombie horde and retrieving all civilian survivors they can find. Shortly it is revealed that the horde is led by Team ZOM, a group of undead BLU mercenaries working for the Mastermind Vagineer. A big battle ensues, and the forces of good emerge victorious, if decimated. Meanwhile, the Mastermind prepares for the revivification of a BLU Soldier's corpse. Episode 8 The Mastermind revives the Soldier and fits him with cybernetic enhancements, creating Robosol. The BLU cyborg eliminates a HECU unit that patrols nearby region and heads to the quarantined sector of Evo City. In the meantime, Soldine practices his aim at his house and is suddenly ambushed by a group of MeeM. HECU request Soldine's assistance and soon the RED cyborg clashes with the BLU one. Their duel is long and it seems they are equally matched, until Soldine wins the battle with his finishing move, Thunder Punch. When the Mastermind witnesses his defeated henchman's arrival, he is secretly observed by Dr. Schadenfreude and Cryo. Episode 9 The Mastermind repairs Robosol after the latter's defeat at the hands of Soldine, and promptly sents him on a mission. Meanwhile Madic, who is imprisoned in the Evo City Correctional Facility, is annoyed by a fellow inmate, Dic Soupcan. Later, Robosol returns to the Mastermind's laboratory with Handsome Rogue's remains. Episode 10 Soldine fights with and defeats Demopan, then brings him to the Evo City Correctional Facility. The Mastermind resurrects Handsome Rogue, who almost immediately uses Time Stop and attacks both the malformed Engineer and Robosol. However, he is quickly beaten and forced into submission by the former. Rogue comes to the Facility, kills the guards, frees Madic, and on a whim releases Demopan and Dic Soupcan as well. He brings the crazed Medic to the Vagineer, who reveals his origin and evil plan. A large horde of zombies attacks Milltown. Its police officers are overwhelmed, but the timely arrival of Soldine, Orangeman and HECU turns the tables. Madic decides to help them and tells them about the Mastermind's plot. Handsome Rogue tries to stop them from thwarting it, but Ninjineer takes care of him and forces him to retreat. The trio arrives at the mountain lab, but is attacked by Robosol. Orangeman and Madic fight him, while Soldine goes inside to stop the Mastermind. Even though their fights are extremely difficult, the good guys triumph once again as Robosol is deactivated and the Mastermind Vagineer killed, stopping their evil plot once and for all. Some time later Cryo appears in the lab. He eliminates several HECU guards and retrieves the Mastermind's right hand, which he then brings to Dr. Schadenfreude's subpolar base, which impresses the scientist. Episode 11 Handsome Rogue slaughters a GRN team and is about to kill its last remaining member when Energineer suddenly appears. The vigilante cyborg engages Rogue into an intense fight and eventually overwhelms him with his lightning attack. Some time after the latter's departure Handsome Rogue awakens, clearly furious. Episode 12 Orangeman meets an old friend, Major Scout Guy, on ctf_doublecross. He is suddenly attacked by the latter and a brief scuffle ensues. Just as Major Scout Guy gains the upper hand over the confused Orangeman, Soldine appears. The cyborg knocks him out, prompting a flashback that restores some of Major Scout Guy's repressed memories. Baffled, he then suddenly awakens, activates his Power Boost and wrestles Soldine out of his way, retreating. Meanwhile, Dr. Schadenfreude senses as his unwitting pawn is released from his influence. Episode 13 Disturbed by the commotion in a nearby sub-polar installation, Medizard moves inside to investigate. After eliminating several synth soldier guards and delving deep into the complex, he suddenly encounters yet another sentry: Cryo. His inquiry about the latter's identity cut short, the two icy Freaks engage in combat. After a brief but intense battle, Medizard strikes his opponent with an ice boulder and uses the opportunity to teleport out of the installation. Once outside, he is unexpectedly approached by Energineer. Meanwhile, Dr. Schadenfreude voices his displeasure about Cryo's failure to stop the intruder. However, as a trio of his other mutant subordinates, Golem, Razor and Shriek witness, he finishes the preparation of his newest genetic experiment, Destroyer, and proclaims it a success. Episode 14 Dr. Schadenfreude is testing out his newest subject Destroyer deep inside his laboratory when he hears an alarm go off, indicating the presence of an intruder. Energineer and his group consisting of Medizard, Major Scout Guy, Orangeman, and Soldine have infiltrated the base, seeking to defeat Schadenfreude while HECU soldiers engage in a gunfight with the synth soldier guards stationed at the laboratory outside. In frustration, Schadenfreude sends Shriek, Cryo, Golem, and Razor to combat the intruders. Shriek is disobedient, but is quickly put in line. While looking for Schadenfreude, Orangeman is ambushed and attacked by Shriek. Meanwhile, his allies are confronted by Schadenfreude's other test subjects - Major Scout Guy is met by Golem; Medizard by Razor; and Energineer by Cryo. As the group battles their new opponents, a series of flashbacks ensues, showing a part of Energineer's past. Energineer was the last surviving member of a PRL team who tried to confront Schadenfreude, but the results were disasterous, his teammates all killed in what became a curb-stomp massacre and Energineer losing a hand to Cryo, leading to a personal hatred for the Pyro Freak. Though Golem, Shriek, Cryo, and Razor initially and seemingly have the upper hand, Energineer's group eventually triumph through quick thinking and strategic use of their abilities, with Energineer killing Cryo in the process. Meanwhile, Soldine finds and is confronted by Schadenfreude himself, leading to a very intense battle. Soldine fights bravely, but is eventually overcome and bested by the might of the doctor's psychokinetic powers. Fortunately, Soldine's friends prevent Schadenfreude from delivering the final blow. In frustration, Schadenfreude reveals his newest weapon: Destroyer. Destroyer quickly proves to be a powerful enemy when he outmatches them in sheer strength and nullifies all of the powers of Energineer and his friends. Defeated, the group retreats from the battlefield by teleporting from the area. Schadenfreude gloats at his victory and says "Prepare." in a sinister tone. Episode 15 Soldine's group retreats to the main HECU headquarters in order to plan a strategy, heal their wounds and gather strength. Medizard is left to check Glacier's safety while the HECU troops raid Schadenfreude's laboratory. They find and destroy the last remaining Synth Soldiers when they are ambushed by the Aberrants, a new group of failed genetic experiments perfected for battle, and between them, Destroyer. Even though HECU puts up a good fight, they are eventually overwhelmed and defeated. Schadenfreude finishes healing the wounds of Shriek, Golem and Razor. Answering Shriek's inquiry, he informs of his inability to restore the deceased Cryo. Later, the Destroyer is dispatched to various locations so that he can perfect his fighting techniques. He consecutively finds and defeats Demopan, Ghost, Private Funnyman, Handsome Rogue and Official Heavy. Schadenfreude's team reunites one last time before setting their plan to rule the Freak World into motion. When Shriek tries to chitchat with Destroyer, to which he responds with waving, the common reaction display surprises Shriek. In the meantime, Madic and Ghost, a mercenary hired by HECU join Soldine's group. Then, Soldine sends Schadenfreude a call via monitor, threatening that he will hunt them down and eliminate them, and surrendering won't be an option for survival. In response, Schadenfreude dispatches his team against him, while the Aberrants stay to protect the base. Taking advantage of this, Energineer, Ghost and Medizard swiftly eliminate the number of Aberrants left protecting the base and manage to infiltrate Schadenfreude's laboratory. Energineer challenges Schadenfreude, who initially overwhelms the engineer with his psychokinesis, until Ghost's intervention distracts the Doctor long enough for Energineer to deliver a coup-de-grace to Schadenfreude, ending the mad doctor's life. On Granary, Soldine, Orangeman, Major Scout Guy, Madic and a HECU squad battle Destroyer, Razor, Shriek and Golem. The latter two manage to temporarily stall Soldine, but are eventually forced to flee for their lives. Destroyer quickly disposes of the HECU squad and Madic, Major Scout Guy and Orangeman are left to deal with him. The three stand their ground even though Destroyer has the upper hand throughout the battle. Unexpectedly, Razor intervenes and backstabs Madic to take him out of action. With this and Major Scout Guy knocked out, despite his best efforts, Orangeman's explosives do not manage to hold Destroyer off and he is killed by the ruthless Engineer Aberration before Soldine's eyes. Soldine is briefly left speechless by Orangeman's death. While a power-boosted Major Scout Guy fends off Razor, the Cyborg Soldier and the Engineer Aberrant finally face each other in an intense fight to the death. Destroyer's superior agility allows him to dish out substantial damage on Soldine, but the Cyborg's stamina is overflowing from anger. Eventually, Soldine puts all his remaining energy in a Thunder Punch which kills the Engineer Aberration, ending his rampage once and for all. In their subpolar base Golem, Razor and Shriek are shocked by Schadenfreude's death. Back at HECU headquarters, everyone celebrates a job well done. Soldine walks off, mourns the death of his partner Orangeman and flies away. List of episodes #''Fruit'' #''Resident Soldine'' #''Soldine vs. Vagineer'' #''Reconstruction'' #''Soldine vs. Handsome Rogue'' #''Soldine vs. Madic'' #''Necropolis'' #''Soldine vs. Robosol'' #''Enemies of Old'' #''Operation: Vagineer'' #''The Vigilante'' #''Friend or Foe?'' #''Frost Fight'' #''Arctic Assault'' #''Endgame'' Trivia *The series initially included the majority of videos on SarisKhan's channel, inclusive of many shorts that bear no story relevance or even cannot be placed within the continuity. *The QMSC has one of the longest durations out of TF2 Freak video series, surpassing the 1-hour mark. *The QMSC was originally a "random events plot" series. The overarching, defined plot began with Soldine vs. Madic and the titular opponent's flashback sequence. *The series was to end with Operation: Vagineer, which was also supposed to be released much earlier and with less build-up. However, the plot developed more than expected as the new ideas came. Eventually, the series ended with episode 15, Endgame. *The first draft of Endgame was rather short and simple. There were only 4 fights during "Destroyer's rampage" (without Ghost), Razor's team had little screentime and the final battle was solely Soldine versus Destroyer. However, the creator decided that was quite underwhelming for a series finale and substantially expanded the script. The second draft still differs somewhat from the final cut of the mini-movie because several short clips and even entire sequences were cut or merely conceptualised, respectively. Pacing was the main reason for their removal, although time constraints and tiredness played a role as well. Regardless, the author intends to release the sequences in a deleted scenes video in the future. *The QMSC is one of the few notable instances where custom skins and models are extensively used. Most of them, including several custom sound files, may be acquired by downloading the QMSC Pack, QMSC Weapon Pack, GRY Team, as well as Team ZOM. Category:YouTube videos